Ana's High School Reunion
by iron man fan2626
Summary: Ana's High School Reunion is coming up and she is not excited about it as she was not very popular when she was a teenager. see what happens when she gets back to her roots and deal with all the people that always made fun of her, find out how they react when they see how successful she has become. Christian and Ana are married. They do not have kids yet.


Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Ana's P.O.V

"But Ana you have to go to your high school reunion" Kate said. Ever since I got the invitation to my high school reunion last week she has been on my ass to go she said I should go and show off how successful I have become, but the thing is i know these girls most likely they have not changed one bit and they will still find something wrong with me no matter how successful I have become.

"Look Kate I don't need to prove anything to those people anyway I was a loser in high school and to them I will always be a loser" I heard her huff in annoyance

"Ugh Ana you can be so frustrating sometimes, what has Christian said about it?" I sighed "You haven't told him have you?"

"No Kate I haven't and he does not need to know"

"Ana just promise you'll think about it this is your chance to shine"

"Ok fine I'll think about it…. Ok thought about it no!" and I hung up I couldn't take any more of this conversation. I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of wine and took a big sip. A few minutes later after I finished my glass I decided to go and take a nice hot bath.

As I sit in the bath I can't help but think about how nice it would be to show off what I've become I mean I'm the CEO of Grey Publishing and I'm married to the CEO of Grey Enterprises Holding I have a great life wonderful friends… who am I kidding they really won't give a damn I'm brought out of my thoughts by Christian's voice

"Mind if I join you?" I smiled

"You know nothing would make me happier" I said he chuckled he undressed and climbed in behind me he sat in silence for a few minutes and he said

"You seemed stressed baby" he started to rub my shoulders

"It's nothing Christian it's just work"

"Oh really? Are you sure it has nothing to do with this High School Reunion?" I gasped and turned around

"How do you know about that?"

"Kate called me" of course she called him

"God damn it Kate I told her I am not going and I didn't want you to know anything about it" he chuckled

"Ana baby why don't you want to go?"

"Christian it doesn't matter I don't want to go and that's final" I huffed and got out of the tub I wrapped a towel around me and stormed out I quickly got dressed and made my way to the library I sat on the couch and sighed. I got up and walked over to the boxes that still contained some of my stuff its unbelievable Christian and I have been married for almost 2 years and I'm still not completely unpacked

I walked over to the boxes and searched for a few seconds until I found what I was looking for my high school year book I opened it up and sighed when I saw my picture _"Anastasia Rose Steele most likely to be forever alone"_ is what was put under my picture people were so cruel to me and I have yet to figure out why

I feel so bad for snapping at Christian the way I did he just wanted to help I know he wants is for me to be happy. I stand up and walked to Christian's office and lightly knocked on the door before walking in

"Hey" I said quietly I walked over to him he turned his chair toward me and he pulled me onto his lap I curled up into a ball and I instantly felt safe. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, it's just high school is something in my life I would like to forget all together" he kissed the top of my head

"Why baby? He whispered

"I was a loser no one liked me" he chuckled

"I'm sure that's not true" I sighed and handed him my year book he opened it he growled when he read what was written underneath my picture

"Well this is exactly why you have to go to your reunion, and show them what you've become"

"Christian they won't care they will still find something wrong with me"

"Not if I can help it baby, c'mon I really think you should go"

"Ugh I don't know if I can handle a week with the people who hated me all those years ago"

"Yes you can and I will be with you the whole time" I looked at him and sighed he smiled knowing he had won

"Ok, ok I'll go. Happy?"

"Yes very" I got up and Christian stood up behind me "Where do you think you're going?" he asked

"To bed, I'm going to need all the rest I can get if I have to put up with all this crap next week"

"Well I think I can help you fall asleep" he said before I could say anything he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and walked us to the bedroom "Now Mrs. Grey let me show you how much you are loved…

 **Ok what do you think? Please review and let me know and if anyone has any ideas that will make this story better please let me know!**


End file.
